thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3 (Thomas' Sodor Adventures)
The third season of the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series aired in 2012 in the UK and 2013 in the US. Episodes # Salty the Dockyard Diesel - A new diesel called Salty is dismayed when he is sent to work at the the quarry. # Harvey Saves the Day - Percy has an accident with some trucks, so Harvey comes to the rescue. # Cranky the Crane - Cranky complains that he doesn't get any sleep and causes a shed at the docks to collapse. # A Bad Day for Harold - Percy breaks down near a signal and Harold takes the mail all at once - with disastrous results. # Elizabeth the Lost Lorry - When Thomas breaks down near an old shed, he discovers a disused lorry named Elizabeth. # The Fogman and the Horn - Ordinarily, Cyril, the fogman, warns the engines that there is fog up ahead in Misty Valley, but the Fat Controller replaces him with a fog horn. # Peter Sam and the Winter Special - Peter Sam has an accident during the winter. # Jack Joins In - Jack the front loader is eager to be really useful, but soon learns his mistake. # Jack to the Rescue - Ned hits a keystone in the bridge and Jack saves Thomas from the collapsing bridge. # It's Just Snow - Thomas encounters trouble in the snow with his faulty snowplough. # Trouble Twins - Donald and Douglas fall out after an accident with a hay cart. # Diesel the World's Strongest Engine - Diesel returns and tries to prove that diesels are stronger than steam engines. # The Ghost Train - Edward tells the other engines about a ghost engine and Thomas teases Percy, but when they're sent to the smelters to collect a special load Thomas gets his just desserts. # Percy and the Garden Gnomes - Percy is spooked by a mine that sinks into the ground. # Stuck in the Middle - 'Arry and Bert play tricks on Percy and James by shunting trucks in front of them. # Scary Jack Frost - James is frightened when he sees a snowed-up Percy and mistakes him for Jack Frost. # Gordon's Goods Train - Salty gives Gordon advise, but Gordon refuses to listen. # Percy's Chocolate Crash - Percy complains when he is restricted to one washdown a day, but gets dirtier than ever when he takes a load to the chocolate factory. # Bother Buffer - Bill is jealous when Ben gets brand-new buffers. # Toby and the Little Lamb - Duck is unable to get to Farmer McColl's Field during winter, so Toby must rescue the lambs. # Thomas, Percy and the Squeaky Mouse - Thomas is proud when he gets to transport the famous singer Alicia Botti instead of Percy, but soon learns his lesson. # Thomas the Jet Rocket Engine - Gordon boasts about being the fastest engine on Sodor, but Thomas soon proves him wrong. # Edward the Very Reliable Engine - Edward is old, but that doesn't stop him from helping Gordon and Duck. # Dashing Duncan - Duncan gets too impatient at the the incline and ends up falling into a muddy ditch. # Rusty Helps Out - Rusty helps mend Rheneas and Skarloey's line, with Elizabeth's help. # Duncan's Whistle - Duncan loses his whistle and the replacement is very musical. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Bertie * Trevor * Jack * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Stepney (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Farmer Finney (does not speak) * Edward's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * Oliver (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * BoCo (music video cameo) * Toad (deleted scene cameo) Characters introduced * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Elizabeth * Alfie * Max * Oliver (The Pack) * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Cranky * Jenny Packard * The Foreman * Alicia Botti * The Vet * Headmaster Hastings * Farmer McColl (not named) * The Railway Board (do not speak) * George (cameo) * Bulgy (mentioned) Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season where DonaldDouglasandOliver11 doesn't write all episodes, as a new writer called OliverGWR11 has joined. ** OliverGWR11's first season as episode writer. ** The first season to have SteveFilms as director. ** The first season where Toad and Lady Hatt don't appear since their introductions in the first season. * The season's intro was reused from the the canon Thomas & Friends season http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Season_6. * This is the only season of a couple of things: ** The only season where Oliver appears without Toad. It is also the only season where Oliver appears but has no lines. ** The only season to have SteveFilms as a director. Category:Seasons